Silvertiger
by Drajil
Summary: Ron comes back from one year at his Ninja school with more than one surprise.  With an improved body, a new girlfriend and old friends he has to fight his most dangerous battle to date!
1. Chapter 1

**Silvertiger**

**-A tiger returning home-**

Ron Stoppable had to smile as the plane he was on landed at the upperton airport. It was now exactly one year since he decided to go to Japan for a year and now he was back, better than ever! Over the year he had changed greatly. Not only had the martial arts he did give him a much more muscular body, no it even gave him a very much needed boost of confidence.

But there was another change to him. Something with much more meaning than a few muscles or a cooler look and it made him stronger than any training possible could. He just hoped Kim would recognize him with his new style: Gone were the old and worn out baggy clothes. Now he was dresses in a sleeveless black shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, black court trousers with many pockets and thick black leather boots. His blond hair had now silver streaks and was spike up and finished was his new look with, how else could it be, with black sunglasses.

This look had turned quite a few heads back in Japan and as left the plane and walked into the airport it was no different. For once that didn't matter to him though, seeing as he was only interested in one special women at the moment. Spotting a familiar blob of red head Ron smiled. Kim had promised him to meet him at the airport, seeing as his parents once again weren't home at the moment since they had work to do.

When he found her Ron had to chuckle and even more so, when he stood right in front of her. The reason for that was simple: She was trying to look past him. Obviously not thinking it was him for even a second. Taking another step forward, so that Kim didn't have a choice he waited for a reaction. She had to look at him and when she opened her mouth to ask him to step aside Ron grinned at her and took off his glasses, 'Hey there KP, did you miss me?'

Kim's mouth opened and closed a few times without any sound coming out. Then as realization struck her she flung herself into his arms. They stayed like that for maybe a minute till Kim realized in what a promising position they were in. Then she released Ron just as quick as she had hugged him and blushed up a storm, 'It's good to have you back Ron.

There is something I have to tell you though.' Ron raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to continue. She did so nervously, 'Well you see, I was lonely without you and going alone on missions isn't easy either. To make it short, I-i-i.' 'You finally got yourself a boyfriend who is worth something', Kim looked at Ron shocked when he said that without seemingly a care in the world, 'That's good for you KP. Don't worry I'm not mad or anything. One year is a long time and much can happen. You have to introduce us sometimes though.' Kim didn't say anything about that matter anymore. She just followed Ron as he got his bag.

After they had left the airport it was Kim took the lead though and when Ron asked where they were going Kim just answered him that her 'partner' had a car and would be driving them home. Ron was a bit confused by his friend's choice of words but didn't argue with his best friend. Why should he, he got a free drive home and got to take a look at Kim's new flame.

Ron's confusion changed into disbelieve though when he finally met Kim's new 'partner'. Standing in front of her car was Bonny Rockwhyler. Ron looked back at Kim, who was now looking at her feed,' You want to tell me you are dating Bonny?' When Kim nodded Ron took another look at Bonny. Truth to be told, he didn't have anything against them dating and was just about to tell Kim that when he got another idea. He looked disbelieving at Kim, 'You don't actually believe I'm buying this, do you?' Kim bit her lip, having no idea how to convince Ron that Bonny and she were an item now. She didn't have to though, because Bonny took matters into her hands: She walked right up to Kim and gave her a sensual kiss.

It lasted for a few a while but in the end they had to breathe so they parted. While Kim stood there panting Bonny gave Ron a serious look but before she could say anything Ron broke out laughing. This confused Kim but Bonny just slapped her face in annoyance. Kim gave Ron a questioning glance, 'What's going on, why are you laughing?' From all the reactions she could think of Kim never thought Ron would laugh. It was Bonny who answered though, 'He did believe you from the very beginning Kim, he just wanted a free show and we gave it to him.' Kim looked at Rom for any kind of answer and when he just nodded Kim blushed embarrassed.

Ron shrugged with his shoulders, 'See it out of m way: In front of me stood two sex lesbians who needed a way to prove me they were going out. There isn't one straight guy out there who could have resisted that temptation. Well, maybe Brick but that's just because he's too stupid to come up with the idea.' His statement only made Kim blush harder and even Bonny had a slight pink tint on her cheek. She caught herself quickly though, 'Come on, into the car, I promised Anne that we would be back for dinner and I intend to keep my word.'

Thinking about all the meals he had already eaten from Mrs. Possible Ron jumped into the car, making both girls laugh. It didn't take them too long to drive to the house of the Possible's but it was enough time for Kim to calm down and become her old self again and while driving the three teens did some catching up. The conversation concentrated on Kim and Bonny though.

They were so focused on talking that they only noticed that they arrived when Bonny parked her car. Regaining focus Ron got out of the car and ranged the doorbell. He as curious of the other Possible's reaction and he wasn't disappointed: As Mrs. Possible opened the door she had the same reaction as her daughter: She stared at him gaping, which made Ron grin, 'Hey there Mrs. Dr. P, how's it going?' That snapped her out of it and she hugged him smiling, 'It's good to see you again Ron. Maybe Kim will finally calm down. She's been giddy all morning.' Ron snorted and looked at his blushing friend, 'Sorry to say this but calming her down is Bonny's job now.' That only made Kim blush more, while her mother just continued smiling.

That's when she noticed something, 'Say Ron, where's Rufus?' Ron shrugged, 'Don't know and don't care.' Everybody's eyes widened hearing that, so Ron decided to explain, 'He's with my women at the moment. She recently got a new bike and those two just love to drive. Not that's any different with me.'

When they had been surprised a moment ago they were shocked now. This time it was Bonny who broke the silence, 'Can't say I'm surprised that you finally got yourself a girl. I mean, with the new look and all.' Ron laughed hearing that, 'She's the reason of my new looks. Well, that and the source. Which reminds me, she wanted to take me shopping this weekend.

But that's not important right now. What's up for dinner?' This question made everybody laugh and at the same time convinced them that they were definitely were talking with Ron Stoppable. The one and only.

Mrs. Possible looked at the boy. No, young man she corrected herself, who was almost like a son to her, 'Don't worry Ron, My three boys should be here any minute now and as soon as they are we can eat.' Just as she finished talking a car could be heard outside, then steps and finally the front door opening.

As soon as the rest of the possible family had gotten over the shock of seeing the _new_ Ron they ate dinner. Well, Ron tried to eat dinner but every time he tried to eat something he had to answer a question. Not that Ron minded much. He had already eaten a bit on the plane and he wasn't so obsessed with food anymore anyway.

When everybody had finished eating and Ron had just told a funny story about the guest family where he had stayed there as a knock on the door. The Possibles looked confused, seeing as they didn't expect anyone, especially not this late but Ron new exactly who it was and it made him quite nervous.

As Kim stood up to open the door Ron stopped her, 'I can go, it's my girlfriend anyway.' Seeing his nervousness Kim gave him a reassuring smile, 'Don't worry Ron. I doubt your choice of girlfriend is more chocking than mine.' Ron shrugged his shoulders, even though he doubted that was the case.

In the kitchen he could hear Kim's footsteps, then the door opening and then...nothing. Then there were footsteps again but it wasn't Kim who stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Oh no, standing there in a black and green ladder suit, with a helmet under her arm, was Shigo.

Startled everybody at the table besides Ron jumped to their feet. Mr. Possible pointed with a shaking finger at her, 'Shigo, what did you do to my daughter?' Her answer to Mr. Possibles question as a shrug, 'I told her what I will do to little Ronnie here and she fainted.' Hearing Ron chuckle, everybody turned to him, 'She fights the most dangerous criminals of this planet and faints when she hears of our cuddle time?' Now it was Shigo's time to chuckle.

She walked over to her boyfriend and sat down in his lap, facing him, 'Oh believe me tiger, if you knew what I have planned you wouldn't be so calm anymore.' She snorted amused, 'Knowing you, you would probably drag me to your bedroom right now.' Ron smiled at Shigo for a moment, before he leant in and gave her a passionate kiss, not even the slightest bit bothered by the gaping bystanders.'

A screaming Kim though was a different matter all together, 'Get away from him! I won't let you use him you whore!' At the word 'whore' Shigos's eyes narrowed and she was up in an instant, her plasma hands ablaze, 'Take that back bitch!' Kim glared at Shigo, 'I say it as I see it!'

Just as Shigo was about to launch herself at Kim there as a loud crack. Everybody whirled around to see Ron standing in front of a completely destroyed table, the fist still raised from the punch. He glared daggers at both girls and they flinched under it.

Then suddenly his shoulders slumped and his entire body relaxed, almost as if tired. He turned around to Mrs. Possible and gave her a sheepish look, 'Sorry for the table Mrs. Dr. Possible. Of course I'll pay for a new one but for the moment I think it would be better if Shigo and I leave.' Without waiting for Mrs. Possible or Shigo to say something he turned around and walked outside. Shigo hurried silently out after him, too afraid to say something in case it may set him off.

Ron came to a sudden stop in front of Shigo's new bike. It was black and green just like everything else she owned. He gave a tired sigh, clearly showing how taxing the day had been. Shigo gulped, as she laid a hand on his shoulders, 'Are you angry with me Ron?' Ron turned around and she flinched at the look he was giving her, 'No, just a bit disappointed. I hoped at least you would be able to stay calm through this but I guess I should have known that this would happen. Oh well let's drive home.'

Shigo didn't say anything but as she sat on the motorcycle behind him she couldn't stop herself from cursing at herself for getting so easily riled up, for coming to the Possible house and for falling in love with Ron Stoppable to begin with but her anger subsided as soon as she thought of him. He was the first person who ever loved her since she got her powers. The first guy who looked behind her 'freakishness' to see the person behind it and the thought of losing him scared her greatly.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when Ron stopped the machine. Only when Ron lightly shook her did she snap out of her trance.

When the door closed behind the couple Shigo finally managed to bring up enough courage to talk to her boyfriend, 'Ron, I'm sorry.' She bit the bottom of her lip and looked nervously at the floor, 'I know I promised you to not let her get the better out of me. I broke that promise but please, please...' She couldn't finish that sentence, because her voice broke and she could feel tears streaming down her face. Inwardly she was cursing herself for being that weak around him but Ron just had that effect on her.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand gently lifting her face and wiping away her tears.

Ron couldn't help himself, he had to smile when he saw the blush on Shigo's face. She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't want to hear it, so he kissed her to shut her up. Not that Shigo complained. She loved his kisses and even more so when they meant that he had forgiven her and when their lips parted she breathlessly laid her head against his shoulder. In response Ron grabbed her in a hug, 'You don't have anything to be sorry for. I heard what KP said. You had every right to be angry. I'll have to talk with her tomorrow.'

They stayed like this for a while, just silently hugging each other. After a while though Ron's hands began to sink lower, making Shigo grin. They were stepping on terrain she was familiar with again. Not wanting to let Ron get comfortable with the situation she playfully slapped his hands away. Grinning at her now pouting boyfriend she walked into the kitchen, 'Don't get cocky lover boy. I didn't have dinner yet and as long as that doesn't change you don't get any playtime.'

Ron snorted, 'Don't make me laugh, you were the one who broke into my room, so that you could have some 'fun', remember?' Shigo blushed crimson, because she could remember that night _very_ well but she didn't say anything seeing as Ron had already walked into the kitchen and began to search the kitchen for things he could make her.

Watching her boyfriend work in the kitchen Shigo had to smile. This was part of the reason Shigo loved Ron so much. She knew she could wake him up in the middle of the night and ask the stupidest thing of him, he would do it.

When she saw that Ron had found something he could make her Shigo walked into the bathroom so she could change into a more comfortable set of clothes she had brought earlier. A naked mole rat sure was useful, she mused.

Inside the kitchen Ron was so focused on cooking that he hadn't even noticed Shigo leaving, so when she came back in tight jeans and a very formfitting blouse (a second skin ;-))he looked stunned, 'God Shigo, you look beautiful.' Shigo just snorted at the compliment, 'I'm wearing a simple and a simple top. Nothing special.' Ron smiled, 'To me you'll always be beautiful Shigo.' Laughing softly Shigo gave Ron a quick kiss before hushing him back to coking, 'Enough flirting there tiger. I want my dinner. 'Grinning Ron concentrated back to cooking back Shigo walked upstairs. It was time to set her plan in motion.

The first thing she saw as she opened the door to Ron's room was a dust covered Rufus with a dirty rag in claw panting on the floor. Shigo chuckled as she gently picked him up and got rid of the dirt that covered him, 'Thanks for all the hard work Rufus, I promise you I'll buy you all the Nachos you can eat tomorrow with extra cheese.' Rufus nearly fell off from Shigo's hand out of excitement and Shigo chuckled again, 'Tomorrow. There a still a few things I want to do today, why don't you go downstairs and help my sweet tiger.'

Rufus gave a salute and took off at top speed as soon as Shigo had set him down. Turning her focus back on the task at hand Shigo sighted. It wasn't hard to imagine the old Ron living here. Not at all. At least there was nothing lying around, Shigo guessed Ron's mother had made sure he tidied up before going to Japan. It wasn't the room that bothered Shigo though. Now what annoyed her was that Ron's bed didn't have room for two. That just wouldn't do now, wouldn't it? She had already taken that in account though. That's why she had asked Rufus to clean the floor for her.

Not wanting to waste any more time with standing around she began to search the whole house for blankets and pillows and began to built a sort of 'nest' in the middle of Ron's room. She didn't take things from the room of Ron's parents though. That wouldn't only be awkward for Ron later on.

In the end the good smell of the food Ron had finished cooking led her downstairs though and she had to endure a smirking Ron the whole time they ate. When Ron had put the dishes away they watched a movie. Or at least the beginning from it seeing as they favored making out with each other over watching. They were so focused on each other actually that it took them at least ten minutes to notice that the film had ended.

Shigo grinned as she got off a panting Ron, 'Time for a break tiger.' She had to giggle when Ron gave her a childish pout, 'We can play later.' Hearing this Ron stopped pouting and made his way to his room. When he saw the 'nest' Shigo had build he smiled. He was so used to charring a bed with Shigo that he didn't even think about a place for her to sleep.

His train of thought was interrupted when he got a shove from behind that send him flying into the pillows. When he turned around to face his attacker his breath stocked. While he was falling Shigo had turned the lights off so that she was only shone on by the moonlight, which gave her an even paler skin color. She had changed in black nightglow which stood in strong contrast to her white skin but matched her hair and lips perfectly.

Seeing her boyfriend speechless for made Shigo grin. She loved it when she had complete control like this. While walking up to Ron she put a seducing sway into her hips and she had to suppress a giggle when she noticed that Ron's eyes were following each sway. Shigo bent forward and kissed Ron while slowly sitting down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, 'So, what do you think of my new night attire?' In response Ron just kissed her, 'I absolutely love it.' That were the last words spoken that night, seeing as they favored to use their mouths for kissing instead of talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silvertiger**

**Finding a truce**

The next morning Ron was woken up by someone opening the door to his room. Feeling the body of Shigo still lying beside him Ron tensed but didn't get in panic. The ninja training he went through had prepared him for situations like this. He waited till the intruder stood in reach then he threw his arm forward, while extending three silver claws out of between his knuckles. They came to an abrupt stop just in front of Ron's target. Opening his eyes Ron winced. Standing in front of him was his father. Shock written all over his face.

To Ron's demise had all the commotion caused Shigo to wake up as well. Neither Ron nor his father dared to move while Shigo rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she slowly opened her eyes and her view fell on Mr. Stoppable. A loud scream shock the house and Shigo quickly covered herself, 'Who the fuck is he?'

Before Ron had the chance to answer there were loud footsteps on the staircase and a bunch of people stormed into the room. Ron had to suppress a groan when he saw who all had reacted do Shigo's outburst: Of course there was his mother but there was the entire Possible family as well.

Later on Ron would think of their expression and laugh but then and there they didn't make things easier: Ron's mother and Mr. and Mrs. Possible were staring at Ron's claws, The twins were trying to sneak a peek at Shigo, seeing as of course neither of them had seen a nude women till then and Kim was switching between fuming and staring. Bonny was the most funniest though: Her view traveled from Ron's claw which she didn't pay much attention to and wandered over to Shigo, were it stayed…

Surprisingly it was Ron's mother who broke the silence, 'RONALD STOPPABLE WHAT DID YOU THINK, BRINGING A WOMEN INTO YOUR ROOM AND SLEEPING WITH HER?' Now everyone was turned to the enraged women, shocked by the outburst. Their shock only increased when Ron didn't even seem fazed by his mother's outburst, 'Well, I guess I didn't think anything about it. I mean, we're together for half a year now and it's been at least four months now since we have had sex for the first time. Besides, isn't it normal for a young couple to have sex with each other when they are in love?'

Mrs. Stoppable huffed but didn't answer anything. Taking his chance Mr. Stoppable decided to use that time to calm his wife down (and to get away from his son's claws, which were still poking his belly), 'Why don't we all go downstairs and give those two some much needed privacy?' His words actually had the desired effect: Everyone made their way downstairs, although Mrs. Stoppable did so grudgingly.

When the door closed behind the last one Ron let his claws vanish back into his knuckles and rolled over, so that he was facing his girlfriend, 'Well, that didn't turn out as good as I hoped but not nearly as bad as I feared.' Shigo snorted, 'Really now'?

But seriously, didn't you say your parents wouldn't be home for an other couple of days?' Ron shrugged, 'Looks like they decided to come back earlier.' Shigo gave Ron a 'you think' expression, 'Don't they tell you when they chance plans?' Again Ron just shrugged his shoulder, already used to his parents behavior, 'That _is_ their way of telling me. You'll get used to it, believe me.

Enough of that though. We should put some clothes on and go downstairs. I don't know what my mother will do, if we let her wait too long and we still have much to explain. Especially me.'

Shigo gave Ron a mock glare but did a he suggested. She _really_ didn't want to upset her boyfriend's mother more then she already was. It could be _problematic_ in the future and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment. She gave a light shriek when Ron gave her a slap on her behind but forced herself to stay calm. If they broke out in a brawl now there was no telling how long it would take them to come down.

When both had finally put on their clothes (Ron had to search the whole room for his) they made their way downstairs. Shigo was a bit nervous but when Ron gave her a quick kiss she steeled her resole.

Downstairs everybody was awaiting the two in the kitchen and when they finally arrived everybody had to suppress an outburst of questions. The anger, which was coming of off Mrs. Stoppable helped there big time. Even if it only was directed at Shigo, 'How dare you to seduce my son you wench. Ron's a good boy. He deserves someone better than you!'

Shigo stopped death in her tracks hearing the last comment. She knew that Mrs. Stoppable was right. When Ron and she had started dating she had thought about that often. She even had had nightmares about it: Him leaving her for a _better_ girl. Ron had always calmed her down though. Hugging and kissing her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. This time was no different: Not a second later she could feel Ron's arms catching her in a comforting hug from behind (unknown to her both claws were extended). He kissed her lightly at the base of her neck before glaring at his mother, 'I actually thought you would be happy for me that I finally found a girlfriend but no, you actually scream at me for bringing her home and snap at her!

I don't even know what you have against her. Hell, you don't even _know_ her.' Taken a bit back by her son's attitude Mrs. Stoppable continued a bit softer, 'But Ron, she is a wanted criminal.' 'Nope', everybody blinked at Ron's bored answer. Seeing everybody's confusion he decided to explain, 'Simple, she was stated innocent to everything.

Now that this is cleared let's continue with introductions. Everybody, the women I'm hugging at the moment is Shigo, my girlfriend. Shigo, the guys you see before me are what I call family.'

He let go of Shigo and made his way over to the fridge, 'And now, if would excuse me I have to make breakfast. I'm starving and knowing my girlfriend she's too. She's just too much of a bad ass lady to admit it.' This actually got a laugh out of many at the table. Shego's glaring at Ron's back made it worse. Of course Kim's and Mrs. Stoppable's glare had another reason but that didn't bother neither Shigo nor Ron. (Ron was busy making breakfast and actually he had been right: Shigo was starving, too.)

Ron's joke had softened up the atmosphere a bit but no one was really comfortable with the situation. Ron and Shigo didn't care though. After a while the two had forgotten the others, who were watching them from behind and were behaving like always at breakfast: Shigo tried to steal samples from the things Ron was cooking. Ron would successfully defend the food and then feed his girlfriend when she gave him the _pout_. Ron's reward would be a kiss. Too bad they were interrupted by a growl.

Turning around the young couple blushed in embarrassment after being caught and Ron nervously scratched his head. His gesture hardened though when he noticed that the growl came from his mother. She glared at Shigo, 'This bitch won't stay in this house. I forbid it!'

Shigo actually flinched but that was nothing compared to Ron's reaction. He looked ready to trash something and Shigo could practically _feel_ the anger. _She _knew what Ron could do when angered. They didn't. Everyone in the house noticed it and became nervous, especially Mr. Stoppable, who feared the outcome this would take. His son had become a man over the time he had stayed away and he was in love. Mr. Stoppable seriously doubted that Ron would step down. No, not this time.

'FINE!', The word echoed through the house, 'you don't like my girlfriend. I was prepared for that. Hell, I goddamn _expected_ that I would have to defend her from you but from all the people I know I expected that at least you would help me mother.

You know, it's quite funny actually. Since I _changed_ I feared what you would think of me. What you would say to me. How it would have changed the way you think of me. Now I had to find out that it doesn't even matter. Hell, you didn't even ask about my claws. Not that I will tell you any time soon.'

Mr. Stoppable eyes widened. That was what he feared from the very moment that his wife had screamed at Shigo, 'Do you have a place to stay son?' Everyone turned to him, not quite understanding what he had meant. Ron had though and his face softened, 'Don't worry about me dad. I made enough money in Japan to buy a small house and have more coming in. We'll be fine.'

Everyone could only stare as Ron took Shigo's hand and made his way upstairs to grab the few things he would take with him.

Shigo looked at Ron sadly as he filled an old backpack. That was the last thing she wanted to happen to her boyfriend. She knew how much he loved his mother, his home and now she was the cause from him leaving. Shigo slowly walked up to Ron and gently hugged him, not even caring to whip away her tears.

Down in the kitchen everybody stared at Mr. Stoppable, waiting for an explanation. He had just grimly stared at the door Ron and Shigo had left through. When he answered his voice sounded tired. Nothing compared to the usual cheerful way he usually was, He's leaving. Our son has finally become a man and as strange as it is, young Shigo seems to be the cause for it.

I guess we can't complain. We always told him to be stronger, braver. Now he is brave. Brave enough to move out and to begin to live on his own.'

A gasp escaped Mrs. Stoppable mouth, 'He can't leave! He has just come back. I can't let him go again. I missed him so much and what do you mean, he has become a man? He's only sixteen. He's still a child.' Mr. Stoppable shock his head, 'He isn't the boy who left us a year ago, dear. Didn't you notice how much she changed? He has grown up and we have to accept that.

And now I would suggest you go upstairs and make your peace with Shigo. You saw how those two act around each other. As long as you attack her you will drive Ron away.' His wife glared at him, 'You know what sort of women she is as well as I do!' Slowly Mr. Stoppable shock his head, 'Actually Ron is right. I don't. Just now was the first time I've seen her face to face.'

Mrs. Stoppable looked at her husband, frustration clearly written on her face but after a few seconds her shoulders slumped, 'I will try, but that doesn't mean I like it. She _is _a criminal no matter what you say.'

Without waiting for a response she walked up the stairs to the room of her son. As she was almost there she could hear voices out of the room, 'I'm sorry Ron. Sorry for all the pain I caused you.'

The silence became unbearable for Shigo as she and Ron just stood there bathing in the presence of the other. She _had_ to say something. She felt that everything that happened as her fault and the guilt became overwhelming, 'I'm sorry Ron. Sorry for all the pain I caused you.'

Ron turned around and gave Shigo a smile, 'And that's the reason I love you Shigo. You aren't the emotionless killer you want everyone to believe. You are a very beautiful and caring young women. Stop trying to fix everything. My parents will come around eventually. I didn't expect them to accept you so easily anyway.' Shigo returned the smile her boyfriend gave her, 'And that's the reason I love you: You always manage to cheer me up.

This doesn't change our situation though. I don't want that you move out. You couldn't wait to get home. Heck, you couldn't stop talking about it the last week. Besides, you don't really have to move out. I actually think it would be better, if you stayed here. You are still underage and I can't just move in into the neighborhood.' Ron sighted, thinking over what Shigo had said, 'Maybe you are right. I _did_ act a bit rushed.'

Outside Mrs. Stoppable couldn't believe her ears and the words of her husband were running through her head again. Had he been right? Had her little Ron become a man? Maybe it was time to repair at least _some_ of the damage she had done.

Both Shigo and Ron turned around as Mrs. Stoppable entered the room. Recognizing his mother Ron instantly stepped in front of Shigo. Ready to defend her from anything his mother might say to her but to his surprise she smiled, 'Looks like your father was right. You have become a man. As strange as it is and I suppose I have to thank Shigo for that. God, I'm glad that you don't hide behind Kimberly anymore.

That's not the reason I came here though. Your father convinced me that it would be better, if I accepted Shigo as you girlfriend. I don't want you to move out Ron. So Shigo can stay from time to time, even over night. That doesn't mean though, that she can stay _every_ night.'

Ron rushed forward and grabbed his mother in a tight hug, 'Thanks mom. She means a lot to me.'

Mrs. Stoppable nodded and then left, so that Ron could talk with Shigo in private and they could sort things out.

Too bad they were too busy kissing the moment the door closed. In the end Shigo managed to get enough time tell Ron that they had to get back down. Even if she didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvertiger**

As much as Ron hated it, settling in back home took him almost the entire weekend and what little time he had left had been spent with his girlfriend Shego. Well, he spent the _whole_ weekend with Shego, it just meant that his old friends were there, too.

Kim had organized a little _welcome back_ party for him at Bueno Nacho's. Not only had been Felix and Monique come, no, the whole cheer-leading squat had come to celebrate the return of their mascot.

Surprising everyone (he does that often lately, doesn't he?) Ron proclaimed that he wanted to continue to be the school mascot. Shego had only chuckled while everyone else stood there gaping. It turned out that the new _cool_ Ron was just as crazy as the old one and did care even less about his image at the school. Although, everybody doubted that he would have a problem with that, no matter what he did.

It came to a tense moment when one of the cheerleaders became a bit to clingy for Shego's taste and she burned claw marks into the table with her plasma. After that they kept their distance but they didn't stop steeling glances at Ron and they let it blink through who was single at the moment. Hell, even those who weren't single hinted that they wouldn't mind a switch of boyfriends.

Ron declined them politely though. He loved Shego with all his heart and he was very happy with her as his girlfriend. To the annoyance of the cheerleaders nothing could wipe smug the smirk of off Shego's face after his declaration.

Bonny and Kim watched this all with a mix of mirth and confusion. Mirth on Bonny's part and confusion side's Kim. To her it was just downright strange to see the once timid Ron now so strong and popular. Monique and Felix had simply lost it the moment the laid eyes on Ron. They didn't even react to him telling them that Shego was his girlfriend.

Everything had to come to an end though and so did the party. Because it was Sunday the Cheerleaders excused themselves first and that was actually what Ron had been waiting for. The moment the door closed behind the Cheerleaders Ron cleared his throat, 'All right guys, now tell me what do _you_ think of Shego and me?'

Silence. Both Felix and Monique were clearly looking uncomfortable. She bit her bottom lip, 'Well, it's definitively strange. _That's_ for sure. I'm glad though that you finally got yourself a girl. It was about time you know.'

Everyone laughed, agreeing with Monique on _that_ part. None more than Ron himself. He never was good of woman and he had to thank _one_ stupid reflex for his relationship.

-Flashback-

Ron was standing in front of the vice-president of Nano-corp. Shego, who had helped beat him up, was held hostage by him and besides the three no one else was on board. Ron growled, 'Let her go you bastard!' Wu-Lung laughed, 'So that you can rip me apart? I think not.

Well, if you want her so much then catch her!' With panic Ron watches as Wu-Lung kicked open the door and threw Shego out. Ron saw her falling through the air, right beside one of the many sky-scrapers. Cursing everything that came to mind _he jumped after her_.

Pressing his arms to his sides he gained speed and managed to catch her. When he was sure she had a secure hold on him he extended his claws and rammed them into the building. They cut through them like hot knifes through butter but they helped. Slowly their speed was decreasing as the ground came nearer and nearer. As they were just a few meters above the floor Ron pushed of the wall and positioned himself under Shego.

With a _thud (_more like a load crash_)_ they landed on the hard ground and Ron felt like he was hit by a train. He didn't even dare to _think_ of standing up for a while. When Shego started to groan though he decided it was time.

Lightly Ron tapped her on the shoulder, which earned him another groan. Blinking confused Shego sat up and straddled Ron's waist, not noticing what a promising position they were in.

Despite the pain he was in Ron had to chuckle. Kim _sooo_ wouldn't believe him that. Ron's chuckle was stopped though when he did catch Shego's glare, 'You dare to laugh at me Stoppable, just because you saved me? I'm going to…' Slowly Ron's reason for laughing registered in her mind and a blush made his way on her face.

Ron still found the entire situation very funny. Now that the pain was gone it actually felt quite good. Shego sitting on top of him and all. Besides, who would have thought that she actually blushed _green_?

When Shego saw Ron's grin widening she did the only thing she could think of. She slapped him, making Ron first pout then grin again. He just got an awesome idea. Life threatening but awesome, 'Say Shego, now that I saved your life twice already and all I got was a slap to the face. I say you own me one. What do you say?'

Shego scowled. As much as she hated to admit it the Buffon was right and she hated depts, 'Alright, I'll do _one_ thing for you. Only one and now make it quick!' If possible Ron's grin grew, 'Fine. So we have a date next week. You can choose the day and the time. I would suggest in the evening though.'

Shego was speechless. From all the things she had expected a date was probably last on the list. She had already agreed though so she had no choice. Fine, if Stoppable wanted a fight he could have one. She would show him the difference between a _girl_ and a _woman_. There was no way he would be able to handle her. She smiled, 'Fine lover boy, I'll meet you at the mall around here next week on Monday at 8.00 pm. don't be late!'

Without waiting for a response Shego stood up and left a smiling Ron and a confused crowd. Clearly thinking that she would control the whole situation and that would be the last she would hear of the whole 'dating story'.

Tuesday morning Shego wasn't laying in her bed alone and had to _rethink_ the whole 'dating story'. Not only had that been the best date she had been on, Ron had many _hidden talents_. She wondered what he could do once he got a bid _experience_.

She shuddered as she thought of the things he could do with his tongue.

-Flashback end-

Ron chuckled lightly, 'Well, what can I say besides to agree with you? She _is _one of the best things that ever happened to me. But what do you say Felix?' The boy shrugged, 'She's a babe, obviously likes you and even has money. She's a perfect women, especially if she can endure you for long lengths of time.' Ron huffed, while everyone else laughed.


End file.
